Recently, a measurement device not only for measuring a pH or the like but also for meeting user's needs such that various functions are added has been developed. For example, if we focus attention on a function of displaying a measurement result on a display, there is a measurement device that displays the measurement result with a scale and a pointer like an analog meter or a measurement device that displays the measurement result on a time-series graph (Patent document 1). The display can be switched to the other with an operation of pushing an operation button arranged on the lower side of the display by a user.
However, for the measurement device having multiple functions there is a tendency that a number of buttons becomes large as various functions are added. And there is a problem that it becomes difficult for a user to grasp where the operation button he or she wants to operate is so that the operation becomes hard to understand.
Furthermore, especially a user who is inexperienced in operation might have concerns about whether or not the operation is right at a time when the user intends to switch the displaying screen. Since it is not until the displaying screen is verified after the operation to switch is completed that whether or not the operation is right, the user cannot help conducting an operation to switch the displaying screen without eliminating the concern.